Written for the Purpose of Not Being Read
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: Voldemort wrote a letter to Harry knowing fully well that he would not read it. Just what secret has this certainty revealed about the Darkest Lord of the Wizarding World?


_Started/Completed:  
3-15-11  
1,111 Words_

**The Letter that was Not Meant to be Read  
By  
**_EverChangingObsessions1973_

_Valentine's Day_

* * *

_My Dearest Harry,_

_With this letter I will express to you a truth that cannot be uttered. A horrifying truth though it is- one I will not attempt to reveal in any form after this letter- is simply that, a truth. Just as I am sure this will not be the only letter you will receive on this jointly celebrated and abhorred day, I am also certain that you will most likely discard this letter before your eyes can take in the words formed here. Such facts of truth- though harsh and far crueler to one's heart than any I could possibly achieve, sets my soul as ease. I am free to express the truth to you without fear of revulsion, disbelief, humor, or any other heart wrenching emotion._

_To me, you are beautiful- the manifestation of perfection in human form. From your untameable hair to your awkward and constantly skewed glasses which incessantly fall to the very tip of your nose, you are beautiful. I see as you do not the smoothness of your skin, the slender and pleasing motions of your gangly limbs, the grace in your awkward moves, the beauty in your feared Slytherin gift, the fierceness of your skills in battle, the complete and total power you possess, the whole of your self which you give to each person who has a place in your heart. To me, no one can be more beautiful. No one can ever possess the qualities you do Harry. No one. _

_Your midnight hair, messy to the eyes, could only be soft to the touch as my mind will not allow any other belief. I cannot tell you the number of times I've dreamed of running my hands through your dark strands. Whether the reason be for your comfort, my fantasy, or our desire, I do not care. I cannot bring myself to. In any world- yours, mine, reality- any action between us would only be because we felt a desire for it to be done. There mustn't be another reason. Tell me Harry, why must everything have a reason behind it? For this question, even with a vast and seemingly endless supply of knowledge at my feet, I cannot find an answer._

_But that is not all. Your green eyes- such the color of the deadliest curse known to the wizarding world- are as bright and fierce as the blazing sun. Your every emotion is shown clearly, as illuminating to my heart as the lonesome north star is to the dark night. Your love, you hatred, your determination, your loyalty, your courage- no one, my darling, could ever feel as strongly as you._

_No one in this world of beings could ever feel for you as I do- as you do to those who you trust in. They are unaware of how much love you give them, of how much you care for them. They are... undeserving. Do not feel upset my love, for I feel no one is deserving of your pure heart; the only one, I am certain, ever in existence. Not even I, a truth that pains me to my core, but a truth never the less._

_You are far too good, far too perfect, far too pure to see the evilness around you. As I am a cause of many pains in your life, so are the few you hold dear. But you do not see that as you are left involuntarily blinded to the harm those you trust could do. I do not blame you my serpent, for such facts. Comfort in harsh times- no matter how false- can be the most powerful thing on this planet. And even the strongest of us need comfort in our lives. I know you are mine._

_I would rather you feel safe and comforted by lies then to feel lost without it. Truth... is a harsh thing. Such is the reason that even though I will spill my heart out to you, I will not reveal myself. A name, a person, a face can hold more power, more sway than the truth of words, my love. I know that well. For this, I give you the gift of my heart, utterly and completely, without the limitations of life and society, without the obstacles of beliefs and morals, without opposing factors of sides and choices._

_You have my heart, dear one. You cannot give it back. Nor do I ever wish you to. I am yours as I only ever dream you are mine._

_Life is cruel, is it not my Raven? My Serpent? My love? Humans only feel their most comfort in the darkest and most feared parts of their minds and hearts. In this abyss of darkness, where my life lies and my path is headed, I tell you now; I do and will continue to love you like no other._

_This once, my darling, my perfection, my everything and with utter devotion, love, and sincerity,_  
_The Person Whose Heart You Have Completely Stolen_

* * *

_Hey__ Guys! First story up in a while. .-. Well... oneshot anyway. Kind of a tease, I know. I wasn't intending it to go any farther from a letter- the inspiration from this coming from the enormous amount of 'Lettered Fictions' (as I call them) I've read as of late. However, as I was writing it, I was curious as to how a longer, multichaptered fic seemed to form. No promises of course, but depending on the responses I get from this, timing, and more importantly, my **selfish** desires and horrid procrastination issues go, I may create a chaptered fic with the basis of this letter- Yes, a Voldy/Tom and Harry pairing- FLAMERS BE GONE you enjoyment and soul stealing, bigoted bastards!_

_Btw, sorry if this seemed... weird, or all over, or just... whatever. I literally wrote this in one sitting with no basis and no plan- as most of my stories go. (However, since it's been a while since I've written, it's safe to say I may be getting a little rusty.)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
